RIOT
by DysprosiumOxide
Summary: Axel grows depressed after Roxas leaves the Organization. Song lyrics by Three Days Grace, contains mild violence, angst, and emotional problems. ONESHOT


Well, this is basically a little blurb that I came up with one day. This oneshot's original name was Pain after I started writing this when hearing the song Pain by Three Days Grace. But then I found their song Riot was a much more suitable song for this and changed it.

Riot by ViolentImpulses

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. Just this story.

'Thought/Flashback'  
"Said"  
--Music-  
me talking

'You can't turn on the Organization! If you leave, they'll destroy you!'

'No one would miss me...'

'That's not true...I would...'

Axel sighed. He was thoroughly depressed, and had been for the past few days. Ever since Roxas had left the Organization┘had left him. He sighed again and laid his head down on his knees. He was at the current time listening to the radio.

He turned his attention from his black fuzzy pajama pants to a small item sitting on the bed. It was a plushie doll that Roxas had made for him on his birthday. It was of course Roxas, and sewn to his hands was a heart, resembling the ones that Nobodies longed for. Its felt hair looked just like Roxas▓, but it could never compare to the real thing. And neither could the doll▓s eyes. No type of fabric could come in the blue that Roxas▓ eyes shone. Suddenly infuriated, he threw the doll over the foot of his bed and buried his face in his knees.

--If you feel so empty so used up, o let down If you feel so angry So ripped off, so stepped on you're not the only one refusing to back down you're not the only one so get up let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot--

Axel lifted his head and stared at the radio on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. It was one of his favorite songs: Riot by Three Days Grace. He turned up the volume and sat cross-legged on the bed.

--if you feel so filthy so dirty, so fucked up if you feel so walked on so painful, so pissed off you're not the only one refusing to go down you're not the only one so get up let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot--

Axel stood from his bed and, out of pure anger, began destroying his room. He tipped over the table and made all of the photos, trinkets, everything, fall onto the floor and shatter, tore down the curtains and set them on fire, punched the wall repeatedly until his knuckles bled, and finally fell to his knees in the middle of the floor and sobbed.

--if you feel so empty so used up, so let down if you feel so angry just get up let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot let's start a riot a riot let's start a riot LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT LET'S START A RIOT!--

Demyx, who was next door to Axel, heard the commotion through the seriously thin walls and ran to his neighbor▓s room. He saw Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, and Zexion running down the hall toward the room as well.

⌠What▓s going on?■ Marluxia asked, concerned. Demyx shook his head.

⌠Axel?■ he asked through the door. He didn▓t want to barge in. ⌠Axel? A-are you okay?■

⌠NO! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!■ Axel screamed at the door Demyx, tears streaming down his face. He whimpered and cried even harder. Demyx ignored him and came in anyways. He spotted Axel crouched on the floor not five feet from him, crying his heart out cough what hearts?. Demyx knelt down by his friend and put an arm around him.

⌠Hey┘what▓s wrong?■ he asked. Axel sat up and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth, his cries now reduced to hiccupping sobs. Tears still trickled down his reddened cheeks.

⌠H-he▓s gone┘he's gone...and he▓s never coming back┘.■ Axel told him. Demyx immediately understood. He brought his hands up Axel▓s back and pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes as he did so. Axel hugged him back, crying gently into his shoulder.

Demyx reopened his eyes, and they instantly found a small doll: the Roxas plushie that Roxas had given Axel for his birthday. It was laying on it▓s stomach, staring at the ground sadly. He reached forward and picked it up, carefully turning it over in his hands. Axel noticed what he was doing and looked at him.

⌠Axel,■ Demyx said. ⌠I know that the pain you▓re feeling right now is hard...but you▓ve got to understand: he left because he wanted to. He wanted to find Sora, and there was nothing we could do to stop him from seeking out his other half. He felt incomplete without him, and even though he had you here, it just wasn▓t enough.■ He sighed, then added, ⌠And you▓ve got all of us here. Me, Luxord, Marluxia, Zexion┘we all care about you┘.■

⌠B-but┘I miss him┘.■ Axel said quietly, taking the doll from him.

⌠We miss him too. And if you feel the need to go out and search for him yourself, then go on ahead. We▓re not stopping you.■ Demyx told him. Axel looked up at him with sad eyes. He looked beyond him and saw the others standing in the doorway. Marluxia's eyes were also saddened, with tears rolling down his cheeks. But he had a smile on his face, and he was nodding. Luxord had his arms crossed and his face held a smirk. Zexion, to Axel's amazement, was grinning, his face half-hidden behind his hair. Axel looked back down at the doll in his hands, then closed his eyes.

Yeah, basically, that was it. I was planning on continuing it, but whenever I try doing that, it goes really badly and no one cares and I end up deleting it. So yeah.

Please review!  
ViolentImpulses 


End file.
